


Josephine's Atraction

by Romancerem90



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancerem90/pseuds/Romancerem90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine finds herself slowly falling for the Inquisitor and is worried about how it will effect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Josephine Monetilyet walked through the large halls of the Skyhold castel. Her slippered feet tapping on the stone floor as she walked. The candle on her clipboard gave a flattering light to the antivans elegant amber skin. The scribes tunic and ruby necklaces swaying slightly as she walked. Josephine had allot on her mind at the moment. She tried to blame it on work, which was really what her mind should have been have been on. But Josephine couldn’t stop thinking about Virginia Maribel Adaar. Better known as the leader of the inquisition. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop thinking of the words the inquisitor had said to her after the scuffle she had with The House of Repose. The words Adaar had spoken were like fine silk wrapping around her. Josephine had even found herself slipping into the qunari’s stunning violet eyes as she talked. Josephine didn’t know what to do, she barely knew the inquisitor and to feel so deeply about the woman didn’t feel right to her.  
“ah there you are Josie” a familiar voice said.  
Josephine turned to see Leliana walking up to her from behind.  
“oh hello Leliana” Josephine said turning back.  
The two walked together down the hall. Josephine being quite silent as her thoughts kept racing.  
“a little distracted are we?” Leliana commented in a sligh voice.  
“we have been very busy lately” Josephine replied  
“of course we have” Leliana said “but that’s not what's distracting you”  
“what else could possible be keeping my mind then?”  
Leliana shrugged “I don’t know...”  
Josephine sighed her shoulders falling as she did so “yes you do…”  
Leliana smirked “oh of course I do!”  
Josephine sighed about to explain when the worst thing possible happened.  
“good evening Spymaster” Adaar nodded as she walked up to the women.  
“Inquisitor” Leliana replied as small smirk pulling at her lips.  
The tall qunari looked over at Josephine, whose face was tinted with red.  
Adaar smiled “Lady Monetilyet”   
Josephine got caught once again in those violet eyes and smooth voice that the beautiful woman possessed. She swallowed a large lump in her throat. Speaking in a shriveled voice as she tried to rip her gaze from the inquisitors dazzling eyes.   
“Inquisitor” Josephine finally managed.  
Adaar nodded at the two woman once more and walked away.  
Leliana watched as the Inquisitor left. Hearing as Josephine sighed lovingly. A small chuckle escaping the spymaster as the woman continued back down the hall.  
“what?” Josephine asked “what’s so funny?”  
“you” Leliana answered “you are pure putty in that womans hands”  
“perhaps you need your eyes checked because I am unable to see anything between me and the Inquisitor”  
“oh please Josie” Leliana replied “I know what I say”  
“please tell. Because I say absolutely nothing”  
“truly? because I say sparks” Leliana said “and...The tip of your ears turning as red as cherry!”  
“that is absurd!” Josephine replied.  
“suit yourself. I’ll just speak to Adaar about it”  
Josephine looked at Leliana with wide eyes.  
“please don’t!”  
“hmm let me think about it….No i’m still going to talk to her”  
Josephine nearly buried her face into her board in embarrassment.  
“you’re impossible”  
“I know”  
Josephine sighed angrily. After a few more minutes of walking Josephine soon wished Leliana farewell, went into her quarters and tried to work. Unable able to getting anything done the scribe eventually laid her head on her desk as she tried hard to think of what to do when an idea came to her mind.


	2. Golden Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia Maribel Adaar finishes her training with Cassandra to find Josephine. Without asking what she was doing or how she was she ask her to come with her on a walk. When they get there Josephine is surprised to what Adaar has to show to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. And leave a comment of what you like and what you think I can do better.

Virginia Maribel Adaar stood in her white tank top and brown trousers. The shirt showing her ballooning biceps, iron stomach muscles and broad square shoulders. Adaar's short trousers showing her bulging quadriceps. Adaar stood with her feet shoulder width apart as she held a long sword in her giant yet delicate hands. Adaar didn't usually use any weapons other then her staff, which she only had because she loved having a little bit of style when she fought. Adaar clenched the sword in both hands. The blade sticking out in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and with a quick and powerful leap Adaar flew into the air and quickly brought the humongous blade down on the head of the dummy. The frail thing shattering to pieces on impact.  
"Good job" Cassandra said as she clapped in approval. "Now let's try some duel blades".  
"Duel blades?" Adaar repeated wiping the sweat from her brow. "didn't we practise with those last time?"  
"Yes". Cassandra replied grabbing a pair of large duel blades. "And now we're going to do it again".  
Adaar laughed as she took the blades from the dark haired women. "Alright I'll do it". Cassandra nodded.  
Adaar turned back around to the next dummy, giving out a short battle cry as she began to slash at the soft chest of the battle toy. Adaar kept elegantly slashing at the prop until there was nothing left but shredded cloths and small chunks of wood.  
"Your getting very skilled at this".  
"Thanks" Adaar said proudly as she set the dueling blades on a nearby barrel. "Same time tomorrow?".  
"No. I don't want you to be late tomorrow." Cassandra replied.  
Adaar laughed. "Alright. I'll try my hardest not to be late next time."  
"I'll believe it when I see it". Cassandra replied as she began to clean up the rubble of wood. Adaar laughed once again as she began to walk off, waving to Cassandra as she did so. Cassandra shook her head. A small laugh escaping her lips as well. 

Adaar walked on the trail that lead back to the castle. As she walked she eventually say Josephine, her dark brown hair shining in the sunlight. Her cobalt eyes glimmering with knowledge and her amber skin so radiant that it brought a smile to Adaar's face. Adaar walked up to Josephine, the scribes face turning red once she say the tall qunari. The woman slowly walking toward her. Josephine turned her head away for a moment, swallowing her feeling and then turning back to the silver skinned woman.  
"Greetings Inquisitor".  
Adaar smiled "good morning Lady Montilyet". The antivan blushed a bright red making Adaar chuckle. Josephine tried hard not to embarrass herself, for that was the last thing she wanted to do in front of Adaar.  
"Anything I should know about?" Adaar asked, her silk voice wrapping around the scribes heart.  
"Nothing right now". Josephine shivered.  
"Any reports I need to fill out?"  
"Not at the moment".  
Adaar smiled. "Good. Because there's something I want to show you". 

Adaar pulled Josephine along. Gently clenching her hand as she pulled the antivan through the thick forest.  
"Excuse me Inquisitor but....where are we going?"  
"You'll see". Adaar smiled.  
"Ok but-".  
Adaar stopped for a moment turning to Josephine, placing a hand on Josephine's shoulder. "Trust me". Adaar said.  
"Alright". Josephine replied hesitantly.  
Adaar smiled, grabbing Josephine's hand and taking off running. A smile slowly creeped to Josephine's face as Adaar pulled her through the woods. The woman was so strange to Josephine, but in a good way. Adaar was so full of energy. Someone who liked to have fun, liked to run and liked to help people no matter who they were.  
"Were almost there!" Adaar said excitedly.  
Josephine faintly chuckled as Adaar began to speed up. After only a few seconds Adaar pushed away some brush, the bush opening like a doorway to a vast valley of beautiful flowers. The wind smelt of honey suckle and the sky was a beautiful blue. Adaar turned to Josephine. Josephine in ah at the beautiful sight.  
"Do you like it?" Adaar asked. Josephine stared at the stunning landscape.  
"Its beautiful!".  
Adaar smiled brightly. "It took sometime but I finally finished it!"  
"Wait". Josephine said. "You maid this?"  
Adaar smiled, responding proudly. "I did".  
"But how?" Josephine asked.  
Adaar chuckled. "Should I remind you that I'm an elemental mage?".  
"Oh of course". Josephine replied.  
Adaar sighed happily. "Isn't it just beautiful?".  
"It is". Josephine agreed.  
"Everything in her is real" Adaar said "well except the sky".  
Adaar waved her hand upward, the sky turning back to the way it was originally. Grey with a large tear. Adaar shook her head as she waved her hand, the sky going back to the brilliant blue.  
"Can't fix everything"  
Josephine looked at Adaar the woman having a terribly sad look in her eyes.  
Josephine reached up to the qunaris shoulder. "Its still very beautiful" Josephine said kindly.  
"Yeah". Adaar agreed. "Nice place to get away from the rest of the world." Adaar walked slowly through the flowers, reaching down to touch the soft pedals as she passed them. "No Skyhold. No Inquisitor. No worries." Adaar's finger touched the pedals of a flower that was a little higher up then the other's. She looked down at the flower. It was a golden rose like blossom that was very eye catching. Adaar smiled picking the rose. The stem of the flower wrapping around her finger. She walked back to Josephine.  
"What a pretty flower". Adaar said. She smiled handing it to Josephine. "Here."  
Josephine took the flower in one hand. The steam of the flower now wrapping around Josephine's index finger.  
"How is it doing that?" Josephine giggled as she looked closer at the flower.  
Adaar put her hand on Josephine's, wrapping her fingers around the scribes hand.  
"It's enchanted." Adaar answered. "It won't die. It will wrap around whatever you wish and will stay as beautiful as it is now."  
"That's amazing". Josephine smiled.  
"I thought you might like that". Adaar smiled.  
"I love it". Josephine said, smiling brightly.  
Adaar lifted her free hand putting it over Josephine's so both her hands went over Josephine’s one hand. Josephine began to blush as she felt the warmth of Adaar’s hands travel up her arm and to her spin. Josephine lifted her free hand putting it over Adaar’s.  
“You know, I made this for you”.  
Josephine looked up at the qunari. “Me?”  
“well maybe a little bit for me too” Adaar chuckled  
Josephine laughed. Her voice gentle and soft like the very flower she was holding.  
Adaar watched as the woman laughed. She was so beautiful that Adaar couldn't help but stare. Adaar smiled as she looked at Josephine, tilting her head slightly. Josephine eventually looked up to see the qunari’s violet eyes looking straight at her. Josephine froze into those stunning eyes. They were so inviting and warm.  
“Inquisitor-”  
“wait” Adaar interrupted, her face turning from loving to serious.  
“what is it?”Josephine asked as she watched Adaar pull away her hands and looked up toward the sky.  
Adaar waved her hand in the air, the blue sky dissipating to the real grey sky. Adaar looked into the distance to see a signal fire, then two, then three.  
“What in makers name…” Adaar mumbled.  
“what? what’s going?” Josephine asked again.  
Adaar turned to Josephine putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Josephine stay here”. Adaar said her silk voice turning to hard stone.  
Adaar began to walk for the exit, Josephine grabbing her arms before she could leave.  
“you aren't answering my question!” Josephine replied. “what’s happening?!”  
“I don’t know!” Adaar shouted turning around to look Josephine in the eyes. “That's why i’m asking you to stay here while I check it out.”  
“but what if-”  
Adaar lightly grabbed Josephines arms. “Please Josephine, just stay here”.  
Josephine looked deep into Adaar’s eyes. After a moment of silence Josephine nodded.  
Adaar smiled, putting a hand on Josephines cheek. “I’ll be back soon”.  
Josephine felt her head lighten from Adaar’s touch. The next thing she knew Adaar had left, Josephine alone in the field of flowers.


	3. Dueling Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar fights a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. ^_^

Adaar ran as fast as she could to get back to Skyhold. Adaar could feel as sweat fell down her face and bare flesh. Three signal fires was an emergency. She couldn’t seem to run fast enough. But it put her mind at ease that Josephine was safe in the valley. Adaar had even made extra precautions and had put a barrier over the area. After about an hour Adaar finally made it to Skyhold to find a baby dragon that had invaded the area, the beast climbing atop buildings, clawing at houses and soldiers. The dragon was ten feet tall and thirteen feet wide. It wasn’t full sized but it was big enough to kill a good amount of people. The dragon had fiery red eyes, shining white scales and teeth the size of daggers.   
“What in andreastes name happened!” Adaar shouted.  
“Isn’t it great!” a cheerful voice shouted. Adaar looked around to see Sera a top a building, dressed in her equipment, bow in hand.   
“Sera!” Adaar shouted. Sera had a bright smile as she shot at the scaly beast.   
“How you doin’ inquisitor!” Sera replied.   
“How am I doing!?” Adaar shouted. “Their is a fucking dragon in Skyhold and you’re asking me how i’m doing!?”   
“It’s nothing to fuss over”. A raspy voice commented.   
Adaar turned her gaze to Blackwall who was also fully equipped, his long sword grasped in his hands and his eyes focused.   
“Only a baby”.   
“Yeah!” Adaar replied. “a baby fucking dragon!” Adaar shook her head. “Forget it! You two go get help. I can handle the dragon!”   
“As you wish inquisitor!” Blackwall replied.   
Sera whined but agreed to go and help Blackwall. Adaar took immediate action on the beast. Her hands flared with bright orange fire. She threw a fireball at the beast, not hurting the creature but getting its attention. Adaar roared at the beast, trying to challenge it. The beast growled back. Adaar again roared at the beast even louder this time. The dragon growled slightly more projected. Adaar roared again, so fierce spit came from her mouth as she roared. The beast was finally pissed off, roaring loudly at the woman. The dragon lifted it’s paw clawing at Adaar, slicing at her unarmored arm. Adaar hissed in pain. The dragon swinging it’s tail ground level. Adaar quickly jumped over the dragons tail. The qunari blew ice from her hands, attempting to freeze the beasts feet. The dragon roared, pulling up it’s paws one at a time, the ice breaking into microscopic shards. Adaar had had enough she quickly sent down a lightning strike upon the dragon, the beast crying in pain. Adaar had found the right spell. She with no hesitation sent down another lightning bolt, then another and another until the beast laid on the ground barely breathing. Adaar grabbed a nearby long sword climbing onto the dragon’s head and stabbing it through it’s skull. Adaar let go of the sword, leaving it buried in the monsters head as she climbed down.   
“Inquisitor!” A voice shouted.   
Adaar turned to see Solas, Sera, Blackwall, Iron Bull and Vivienne, all of them being led by Cassandra.   
Adaar stumbled up to Cassandra. “Cassandra I was on a walk with Josephine when I saw the signal fire”. Adaar clenched her arm. “I had her stay out there...To keep her safe.”   
“I’ll go get her”. Cassandra replied.   
“No!” Adaar exclaimed. “You need to bring Vivienne or Solas or some other mage with you.”   
“Why?” Cassandra asked.   
“Because I put a barrier over the area she’s in, just in case.”   
“I’ll go with you darling”. Vivienne offered. “Solas can stay and heal the inquisitor’s wounds”.   
“Thank you Vivienne” Cassandra said.   
“It’s no trouble deary”. Vivienne replied with a wave of her hand.   
Solas went to Adaar’s sighed supporting her on his shoulder as he led Adaar to her quarters. 

 

Solas waved his hands over the inquisitors wounds. The three cuts getting less deep than they first were.   
“So you killed a dragon single handedly?” Solas said as he continued his work. “Amazing!”   
“It was only a baby.” Adaar laughed. “Hey you think they’ll skin it for me?”   
Solas laughed as he pulled out a role of cloth, wrapping it around Adaar’s cuts. “There you are” Solas said as he finished. “Just don’t fight with it for a few days and you’ll be fine.”   
“Thank you Solas”.   
“My pleasure”. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in!” Adaar shouted. The door opened to Josephine who walked into the room, a worried look on her face.   
“They found you”. Adaar said. “Good. I was afraid you would have to wait an hour while Solas healed me.”   
Josephine walked up to Adaar. Not saying a word. “Solas can you give me and the inquisitor a moment?”   
“Of course”. Solas grinned. “I was leaving anyway.”   
“Thank you”.   
Solas casually left.   
Josephine walked up to Adaar, who stood up from her couch.   
“I’m sorry for leaving you their”. Adaar said.   
“Don’t be sorry!” Josephine replied. “I’m just happy to see you alive”.   
“You were worried for me?” Adaar asked. A mischievous smile on her face.   
Josephine had a light blush come to her face. “Yes I was”. Josephine said.   
Adaar stepped closer to Josephine. “That’s very kind of you”.   
Josephine began to turn a bright ruby red. “Well you were watching out for me after all. It didn't seem right not to worry for you”.   
“I’m sure”. Adaar replied taking the antivans frail hand. Josephine looked into Adaar’s eyes, the woman's gaze taking her in like a mother taking a child into their arms.   
“I wanted to come get you but-”.   
Josephine lightly put her hand over Adaar’s bandages. “Under the circumstances I think I can forgive you”.   
Adaar smiled. “Thank you so much”.   
Josephine smiled back, a blush still spread across her cheeks. “At anyrate I should get back to work.”   
“Of course”. Adaar replied stepping away from Josephine. “We can talk later Lady Montilyet”.   
Josephine smiled, a blush painted across her cheeks as she left.


	4. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana made a promise and she kept it. Even if it wasn't what Josephine wanted.

Adaar walked through the stone halls of Skyhold. Adaar had gotten a tip that Leliana wished too speak to her. The Spymaster was important to the inquisition and the Inquisitor didn't want to upset the woman. After awhile Adaar finally got to the Spymasters quarters, Leliana's room always seemed to smell of birds and ink. Occasionally Leliana would light candles giving her quarters a faint vanilla smell. Leliana stood in the middle of her room with her usual mountain blue tunic and hood. Adaar could see her faint orange locks pook out from her hood. The woman mysterious eyes filled with emotion as she spoke to the dark crow resting on her arm.   
"Take this to Highever." Leliana whispered to the bird. "Make sure it arrives safely".   
The bird screeched as it opened up it's elegantly shining wings and took off out the window.   
"You asked for me Spymaster?" Adaar asked.   
"I did". Leliana said slowly turning to Adaar.   
"Is there a problem?" Adaar asked. "Something to report?"   
Leliana shrugged. "You could say that". Leliana took off her large bulging leather glove she wore for her birds to land on. "I've noticed you've been paying our scribe some complements."   
"Josephine?" Adaar asked.   
"Yes." Leliana answered. "I wished to know your intentions."   
"My intentions?" Adaar repeated.   
"That's right. Josie seems very fond of you. I look out for my friends and I don't want to see Josephine hurt."   
"That's very kind of you." Adaar replied. "I promise you, I have no intentions of hurting Josephine."   
Leliana grinned at the Inquisitor. "I know that". Leliana chuckled. "It's just that Josie can take things the wrong way and... how to say it". Leliana chuckled again. "Become a bit of a... innocent in love."   
"You needn't worry Spymaster, I am quite fond of Josephine as well."   
Leliana smiled. "I'm glad to here that." Then in a snap the Spymasters face went back to a serious glare. "And just a warning. If you hurt Josephine... you best grow eyes in the back of your head."   
Adaar's smile faded because she knew that the Spymaster was only half joking. "Message received Spymaster". Adaar replied.   
Leliana nodded to the Inquisitor as she turned back to her work.


End file.
